powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Only a Matter of Time
Only a Matter of Time is the seventy-seventh episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It was released on Cartoon Network Japan on June 23, 2007. Sypnosis The girls goes back in time to find a way to defeat HIM. But as HIM finds out, he sends his monsters to stop them. Plot After the girls test the robots, Professor tells them that the robot is not made to fight, but to time travel. He further explains that the reason why he created the giant robots are to send the girls back to the past to find a way to defeat HIM. The girls remember that back then, HIM was defeated by three girls and used an ancient Chemical X to imprison HIM in a box. They sealed him and throws him to the ocean. However, Professor clarifies that they must not alter the timeline as it would cause a rift and erase them from existence. The girls understand and flies away. Meanwhile, Mojo alerts HIM about the girls plan. As he finds out, he sends the black dust and join the girls. On their way, they pass over a white light but ignores it. As they arrive in their destination, the girls meet The Good Enough Girls and talks to their Professor. But only to reveal that Chemical X has run out. He finds another way and talks with the Professor. He figures out that when the Z-rays were released, so did Chemical X, meaning they'll have to find the other ones. However, Ken finds out that the remaining Z-rays traveled back in time on their own and the girls found out that the white light they passed by was the one they were searching for. The old Professor hypothesized that the remaining white lights were absorbed from different timelines. He gives him their tools to detect the white lights. Present time, HIM learns about their plans and non-chalantly reveals to others. Fuzzy volunteers to travel back in time and defeat them. While on their way, the device immediately detects the white lights. The girls spots one and tries to catch it, however it sends them in primitive times. The white light absorbs the woman, who transforms into Ms. Bellum. She then invent fire while a primitive version of Mayor wants to have a share but she kicks him away. The girls decides not to take the white light from her, since she created the fire. But when Mayor discovers it, they decide to take it. However, Fuzzy appears and stops them. He prevents the girls from taking away Ms. Bellum. He is about to destroy the device, but Buttercup shields it and gets angry. Buttercup decides to fight Fuzzy and absorbs Blossom and Bubbles' energy balls, turning her hammer big. She attacks Fuzzy and flies him away. Afterwards, the girls take the white from Ms. Bellum. Fuzzy returns to the present and gets mocked. Suddenly, The Rowdyruff Boys crashes the party and wonders why they aren't invited. They find out that they were not made with Z-rays but with the girls' DNA and Mojo's armpit hair. Embarrassed, they walk away. But HIM promises to give them Z-rays if they follow his orders. Meanwhile, HIM's black dust creates a malfunction to the robot and steers the girl through a different timeline. Buttercup decides to navigate this time and sends them to Ancient Egypt. But upon arriving, they crash to a hard surface and find the Rowdyruff Boys. They find out that they crashed into the Sphinx but came back to life by the Rowdyruff Boys. They order the Sphinx to attack the girls but Bubbles got angry because they used Sphinx for evil purposes and decides to fight. Bubbles uses her bubble to absorb Blossom's energy balls and create giant metals, crushing the Sphinx. The Rowdyruff Boys fight back but the girls defeat them by blowing a kiss. Afterwards, they take the white light from Cleopatra and return the Sphinx in its order. As the boys returns to the present, Mojo volunteers to defeat the girls to avenge the boys. The girls arrive to their final destination and takes the white light from Leonardo Da Vinci's painting. After doing so, the girls prepare to go back to the present when Mojo appeared. The girls try to attack but Mojo fights back. Suddenly, the giant robot fights Mojo due to the white lights. However, HIM's black dust stops the robot from attacking. The girls fight back, as Blossom launches a special attack and defeats Mojo. Present day, HIM tricks the monster by taking their powers to defeat the girls. Elsewhere, the girls arrive with the three white lights when suddenly the volcano erupts. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji **Kaoru Matsubara *HIM Minor Roles *Drake Utonium *Ken Utonium *Poochi *The Good Enough Girls **Momo **Omiya **Okou *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Gangreen Gang **Ace **Ivy **Big Boy **Lil Artura **Grubber *The Amoeba Boys **Top Hat **Poncho **Violet *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick **Boomer **Butch *Ms. Bellum *The Mayor of New Townsville *The Powerpuff Girls (Cameo) **Blossom (Cameo) **Bubbles (Cameo) **Buttercup (Cameo) *Giant Fishballoon (Cameo) Trivia * The Powerpuff Girls and Giant Fishballoon makes a cameo in this episode. Whether this is coincidence or done in purpose, Dynamo debuted in the original series when the girls fought the Giant Fishballoon by using Dynamo. Category:Episodes Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Fuzzy Lumpkins Category:Episodes focusing on the Gangreen Gang Category:Episodes focusing on The Amoeba Boys Category:Episodes focusing on the Rowdyruff Boys Category:Two-Part Episodes